


The Watchful Hand of Seduction

by TheOnlyKingA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinner, Erotica, F/M, Family Dinners, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Taboo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyKingA/pseuds/TheOnlyKingA
Summary: Girlfriend calls boyfriend through the house from dinner to have sex, Instead, he teases and so he gets her own kind of revenge
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	The Watchful Hand of Seduction

It’s holiday 2017, we are at my parents, my boyfriend and I. It’s been a couple of days since we arrived, everyone has been introduced and my parents seem to like Devin, my boyfriend. We have a pretty active sex life and I’ve noticed being here we haven’t had much time to ourselves. It’s getting to me. So I decided I’m going to start teasing Devin so he might give in to our usual desires.

“Baby! Come through to the kitchen for a second please!” I shout through to the dining room while everyone else is eating and I’m grabbing a drink. He comes through obediently and as soon as he is out of view of the table I press my lips against his. Sweet saliva resting on my lips. He moans lightly and pushes me back.

“I thought it was my job to surprise you like this?” He questions me.  
“I’ve been waiting to be surprised for two days!” I say softly, my hands on my hips.  
He smirks at me and begins to push me back against the countertop. His head resting against my cheek, his hot breath caressing my neck as he breathes, his hands on my hips slowly riding my loose-fitting blouse up to under my 32C Cup breasts. His slightly grainy palms rustling against the waistline of my jeans. He kisses my neck softly making sure to leave tiny traces of saliva, so even after he has left that spot it leaves a lasting sensation.

I’m completely enveloped in his desire. I raise my hands and rest them on his shoulders. He kneels in front of me kissing my stomach, my hip bones, folding down the waistband of my jeans he kisses just above my pantie line. His touch and lips are electric, I’ve been craving his sexual touch for days It’s pure ecstasy. I can feel a fire in my pussy igniting, we’re in my parents kitchen!. I begin to push him away a little.

“We can’t, not here Hunny” I whisper

Devin isn’t listening to me, he grips my waistband and starts wiggling it past my hips. I place my hands on his head and run my fingers through his hair. He grips my thighs and pushes me up onto the counter. My jeans and my thong down to my knees.  
He bends my hips backwards and lifts my legs in the air, his breath now hot on my pussy, It’s so wet it is dripping onto the countertop. He moans at me like he’s hungry and begins lapping at my trimmed but not hairless pussy, his hot tongue separating my pussy lips and lightly flicking my clit at the end of each stroke. My body ignites in fiery pleasure, my head rocks back and I lose myself for a moment before I find myself back on my feet.

Devin pulled my jeans and thong back up. I look at him wanting as he smirks at me, smacks my ass hard which just turns me on some more.

I decide I'm taking matters into my own hands if he won't, as he leaves to go back to the dining room licking his lips. I reach my hands down my stomach, into my underwear, I tease at my clit and slide two of my fingers inside my pussy. I can’t believe he’s just left me like this. My finger running circles around my throbbing clit, I bend my knees slightly and push my fingers deeper inside me, I have to bite my lip to stifle my moaning. I can’t believe I’m doing this in the kitchen of my parents' house, but it’s so fucking hot. I tilt my head and my shoulder blade length soft black hair drops in front of my face. I lean back against the cupboard doors and I feel my pussy gripping my fingers.

I flick and pinch at my clit as my body begins to tense up, cum begins to drip from my pussy, my feet slide from underneath me and my head begins to spin, my orgasm rocks my body as my legs begin to shake. I do everything I can to keep the noise down to a minimum. I rock slightly off to my left and have to pull my hands out from my underwear to stop the fall. I breathe hard and fast, trying to get it under control, to compose myself, before I go back through. I stand, take a deep breath and head back into the dining room. I walk past Devin pressing my fingers against his lips knowing they still have my cum on and I smirk when he licks his lips and looks at me in awe of the images he now has in his mind. I sit back down opposite him and begin eating as-if absolutely nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story of this type. written in a different style. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
